


More Than Bunny Cake

by StrangeStorm



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoSaku, Babies, Baby Akashi Seijuurou, Baby Furihata Kouki, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Implied Mpreg, Innocent romance, KagaKuro - Freeform, Kid Fic, M/M, Playgrounds, Worried Parents, a bit of romance, akafuri - Freeform, park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeStorm/pseuds/StrangeStorm
Summary: Kuroko and Kagami are parents who are worried about their son, Seijuurou.





	More Than Bunny Cake

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a short comic where Kuroko and Kagami are thinking about having a child with Kuroko's looks but with Kagami's red hair and eyes. So who else fits the image but one Akashi Seijuurou? Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ Haha! I couldn't get the plot out of my mind and it started giving me writer's block on my main series（＞д＜）So I decided to write this oneshot so I could finally get it over with and move on~

"Do you think we're good parents?"

Kuroko-Kagami Tetsuya looked to his right and saw his husband, Kuroko-Kagami Taiga, with an uncharacteristic worried look on the redhead's face.

He and Kagami had been married for almost five years now- marrying right after Kuroko received his bachelor's degree in elementary education. Kuroko was now a kindergarten teacher while Kagami went straight into becoming a firefighter after high school. 

After years of discussion, the couple finally decided it was the right time for them to have their own family. And after almost one year after their agreement, Kuroko had given birth to their beautiful son, Seijuurou. To the newly parent's utter joy, Seijuurou was like a mini Kuroko but with Kagami's red hair and eyes (though the baby's red color was slightly lighter than his father's).

The couple was overjoyed with their offspring and loved their son deeply. The small family was now at the park where the couple was relaxing on one of the park benches while they watched their son at the playground.

The blunette put down the book he had been reading and focused his attention on his husband (only half of his attention though- he still kept the rest of his attention on his other tiny redheaded son). "Of course we are. What brought this on, Taiga-kun?"

Kagami sighed as he looked out at his son. Seijuurou was sitting in the sandbox, reading (or trying to read since he was only 3 years old after all) his book. It was a large book- bigger than the baby himself- and it had 100 basic words for babies to learn with their pictures describing what each word meant. "Don't you think that Juurou is...different compared to the other kids?" He asked his spouse. Kuroko frowned as he also looked at their son. 

He knew exactly what his husband was worrying about. In fact, the blunette had similar worries himself regarding their small redhead.

At a young age, the couple realized that their son was developing faster than most infants should. Well, he developed mentally at a faster rate. Physically, he was developing normally, though he was slightly on the smaller size compared to other three year olds. 

At just five months old, Seijuurou had spoken his first word- horse. The couple had been pleasantly surprised and Kagami had spent the entire week bragging to his co-workers about how his son was practically a genius.

But what worried the couple was when Seijuurou began to grow older. They noticed that their son refused to interact with the others around him. 

Towards his parents, Seijuurou was very talkative and energetic. He followed Kuroko around everywhere and asked him all sorts of questions while Seijuurou loved to play basketball with Kagami (though their playing was Kagami holding the baby while he dribbled or shot the ball into the hoop).

But towards other adults or children, Seijuurou stayed quiet or avoided them, choosing to stay by his parents or going off to a more isolated area. One time, their son even cried (which was very surprising since the little boy rarely cried, even as a baby) when his Uncle Kise tried to hold him.

The couple was worried about their antisocial son but when they brought up their concerns to their pediatrician, Midorima-sensei, he assured them that it was normal for some children to be a bit shy and to just monitor him and try to bring him out more to slowly get the boy used to the company of others.

So that was what they were doing today- they had brought their son to the park in hopes for their little one to make friends of his own.

But sadly, Seijuurou once again avoided the other children and opted to stay at the empty sandbox, by himself except for the presence of his stuffed horse toy named Yukimaru (Kuroko had to talk his husband out of buying their son his own pet horse and promised that they would enroll the young boy in horse riding lessons when he got older).

"I'm sorry." Kuroko apologized, looking at the lonely boy sadly.

"For what?" Kagami looked at his spouse with surprised eyes.

Kuroko looked down. "It's all my fault- Seijuurou-kun obviously inherited his personality from me."

Kagami was by far the more outgoing of the two. Kuroko may not be shy, but he was a very quiet, private person and his presence was often forgotten most times. The blunette was guilty that he had been a bad influence in front of his son.

His eyes widened when he felt a pair of arms encircle around him. Looking up, he saw his husband smiling at him.

"There's nothing to say sorry about, Tetsuya! Didn't you say for yourself that we're good parents? Besides, as long as Juurou has us I'm sure he'll turn out just fine." Kagami told him, cheering him up.

Kuroko gave his husband a small smile and nodded. "You are right, Taiga-kun. Seijuurou-kun will be okay."

Kagami laughed at he gave the blunette a big kiss on the lips. "He's perfect, Tetsuya! He's our son after all."

Kuroko chuckled as he cuddled in his spouse's embrace. Still smiling, he looked towards his son and his blue eyes widened. 

"Taiga-kun, look!"

 

☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ☆彡☆ミ

Seijuurou looked at the words beneath the picture of a pillow, wondering what they meant. P-I-L-L-O-W. Hm....

The little redhead didn't want to go to the playground that day- he didn't want to play with the other kids that were currently running around the jungle gym. 

The only people that mattered to Seijuurou was his papa and da. As long as he had his parents, no one else mattered to him.

Oh, and Yukimaru too. Seijuurou couldn't sleep without the little horse.

As Seijuurou observed a picture of a monkey, he was suddenly interrupted when a bright orange ball rolled up to his right foot.

Tilting his head at the ball, Seijuurou recognized it as the basketball that his da would usually play with him.

Hearing footsteps, Seijuurou moved his gaze from the ball to the little boy that was now standing a few feet away from him. He was probably the owner of the basketball.

The boy looked like the same age as Seijuurou. He has slightly tanned skin with messy brown hair. But what stood out the most was the boy's eyes- they were so wide that it was the thing that stood out the most to Seijuurou.

Seijuurou could see the fear in the boy's eyes and he couldn't help but frown at that. That was another reason why the redhead hated being around others- other kids and even some adults got intimidated around the 3 year-old, like there was something scary about him and the little boy hated that. 

His parents never saw him like that and always treated him normally, showering him with hugs and kisses. This was why Seijuurou preferred to interact with only his parents and no one else.

The redhead sighed as he got up and grabbed the big ball in his hands. He was tempted to ignore the boy and the ball altogether, but his papa always told him to be kind to others and to help those in need.

Toddling up to the now shivering boy, he held up the ball to the other quietly.

3 year-old Kouki had been playing with his dada's basketball while his parents were chatting at a bench a few feet away.

The brunette was quite shy and easily frightened. Because of this, he was only comfortable around people he knew. He was sometimes intimidated by his own dada sometimes! 

As he bounced the ball, he let out a tiny squeak as the ball accidentally escaped his hands and began to roll away.

Not wanting to lose the ball, Kouki chased after it. When he bent down to get it, he somehow managed to bump into the ball which caused it to roll away again. This happened three times and Kouki began to giggle at how silly the ball was.

When the basketball rolled away once more, Kouki happily chased after it but soon stumbled to a stop when the basketball stopped in front of another kid. The kid looked to be the same age as him but he had bright red hair and big matching red eyes.

Not used to strangers, Kouki's body started to shake as he nervously watched the boy grab his ball and waddle his way towards him. Kouki put his arms up in defense when it looked like the boy was going to hit him with his ball. 

When he felt nothing, Kouki slowly peeked behind his arms and saw the boy holding out his basketball to him, a small frown on his face.

Realizing that the redhead was returning his ball to him, Kouki lowered down his arms and took the offered ball, giving the other a sheepish look.

Seijuurou watched the boy smiling shyly at him, two pink spots appearing on his cheeks as the brunette blushed brightly. Seijuurou couldn't help but take note on how pretty the other boy's eyes were. 

Intrigued by the other, Seijuurou offered his hand up to him. "I Seijuwo. Wat your name?" He greeted.

The brunette blushed even more. Even though he didn't say anything, he still shook hands with the redhead.

Seijuurou was curious about the other's quietness. "You no talk?" He questioned.

Kouki blushed as he hesitantly shook his head no. The brunette was so shy that even at three years-old the young boy hadn't spoken to anyone, not even to his parents and his stuffed red lion doll- whom he named 'Akashi' which stood for 'red king'.

The little boy was usually teased by the other kids due to his silence, though his neighbors/best friends Kawahara and Fukuda usually defended him. 

His parents also worried over his non-talking but his Aunt Momoi told them that all children age differently and that 'Kou-chan' would definitely talk when he was ready. She advised them to continue trying to communicate with him as often as possible. Until he's at the age where he would start attending school, they shouldn't worry about his silence too much.

Wondering if the redhead would tease him for being quiet like the others, the brunette jumped in surprise when the other boy merely nodded his head and said, "Ok."

Noticing the questioning look on the other's boy's face, Seijuurou told him, "If you no want talk, OK. Seijuwo no want talk somtime too! It ok." He explained to the other.

Kouki blinked, shocked at the other's acceptance of him. He felt happy that the redhead- no, Seijuurou- understood him. Not even his own parents understood him at times. 

Don't get him wrong, his papa and dada love him ALOT, but they would get confused sometimes when Kouki would gesture at something he wanted.

Feeling his smile widen into a full blown grin, Kouki nodded at Seijuurou.

Seijurou blinked. The other boy smiled at him. No one smiled at him (other than his parents and some of the polite adults). He also noticed that the boy was no longer shivering in his presence and there was no more fear in those wide brown eyes,

The brunette was much prettier when he smiled. In fact, he might be the most prettiest person Seijuurou had ever seen- maybe even more than his papa!

Kouki shyly gestured towards his basketball and Seijuurou immediately understood. "You want pway ball wit Seijuwo?" He asked the brunette, making sure.

When the brunette nodded enthusiastically, both boys began to play, bouncing the ball back and forth.

Seijuurou had never played with another kid his age so he never knew how much fun it could be.

Playing with someone his own size was fun because he could bounce the ball and catch it to with someone who wouldn't be holding back on him- not like his papa and da when they played ball with him.

Seijuurou felt himself smile when the ball bounced even higher than Kouki, making the brunette giggle happily. Even though the other boy couldn't talk, he could still laugh and make other delightful sounds.

When the boys began to get tired with the basketball, Seijuurou decided they should play in the sandbox instead.

As they sat together in the sandbox, Seijuurou introduced Yukimaru to the brunette. 

"Dis Yukimawu. Papa and Da will give Seijuwo weal horse one day! Dey pwomise." Seijuurou told him proudly, chest puffed out in pride.

Kouki giggled as he took Yukimaru in his hands and cooed over the horse's white fluffy mane.

Seijuurou and Kouki began building a 'sand castle' (it looked like big sand hill) and used Yukimaru as Knight Seijuurou's trusty steed as he went to save Prince Kouki who was trapped in said castle.

Both boys continued to play together happily until they heard distressed sounds coming from behind them.

"KOUKI! KOUKI, WHERE ARE YOU?! Oh my god, we should have watched him better, Daiki-kun! What if someone took him?" A distressed brunette called out, tears streaming down his face.

"Ryou, calm down. I doubt anyone would be stupid enough to steal a policeman's son, let alone OUR son." The dark-skinned blunette assured his spouse, though he himself looked very panicked as well. "KOUKI! KOUKI WHERE- AH! RYOU, I SEE HIM!"

Having heard his name, Kouki paused in his and Seijuurou's game and looked to see his parents coming for him.

Seeing his papa's crying face and his dada's stern but relieved face made Kouki tear up until he also started to cry out loud.

Seijuurou jumped, surprised that his playmate suddenly began crying. Trying to see what was the matter, Seijuurou looked with wide eyes as a man who looked similar to Kouki came up to them and grabbed the brunette, hugging him tightly to him as the older man cried.

"Kouki! Oh god, we thought we lost you forever! Oh my baby boy, you're safe!" Sakurai-Aomine Ryou sobbed, hugging his son closer to him.

Kouki didn't really understand what was going on, but seeing his papa cry made him cry harder too.

Sakurai-Aomine Daiki sighed, watching his husband and son both crying. "Kouki. You scared me and your papa. Don't ever go off on your own without us knowing ever again, got it?" He said with a stern look. As his son continued to cry, Aomine sighed as he ruffled the boy's hair and gave his son a kiss on his messy brown hair. "Okay, no more crying you two. Everyone's safe now."

Seijuurou was still confused as he watched father and son's cries quiet down. But the redheaded boy became alarmed when he saw that the two adults (who must be his new friend's parents) start to leave, with Kouki in the adult brunette's arms.

The redhead was upset at this- NO! They couldn't take the brunette ('Kouki' based on what his parents called him) away from him. Kouki was his first and only friend and Seijuurou didn't want to say goodbye to him and be left alone again.

Seeing that his new friend was leaving, Seijuurou could only do one thing.

He cried.

"Seijuurou-kun/JUUROU!" Kuroko and Kagami rushed towards their son as soon as they heard the little redhead's crying. 

"WAAAAHHHHH.....AHHHHHH!!!" Seijuurou cried loudly as he felt himself being picked up.

"Seijuurou-kun, what's wrong?" Kuroko asked him worriedly. The blunette was a bit frazzled since his son rarely cried- and when he did cried, it was never as loud and shrill as it was now.

"TETSUYA! WHAT'S WRONG WITH JUUROU?! DID SOMEONE HURT HIM?!" Kagami panicked, looking around menacingly as he looked around for anyone who might have messed with his son. He froze when he noticed the familiar faces nearby. "Eh? Ahomine?"

"Bakagami? Tetsu?" Aomine recognized them as well. "What the hell are you two doing here?"

"Eh? Kagami-kun and Kuroko-kun are here? Weren't you both supposed to be in California right now?" Sakurai was also surprised, holding onto his son. After Kagami and Kuroko married, they had moved to the states for work. They had not known that the Kuroko-Kagami couple had moved back to Tokyo.

"It's been a while, Aomine-kun, Sakurai-kun. We've decided to move back and raise Seijuurou-kun here in Japan since most of our friends and my family was here." Kuroko greeted them, also holding on to his own son- who was still crying quite loudly. "Oh, Seijuurou-kun. Tell papa why you are so upset?" He cooed, bouncing the crying boy in his arms to try to calm the redhead down.

"WAHHHH!!!...K-Kouki! No w-want Ko...K-Kouki to go!...Waaahhh!!!!" The redhead sobbed, tears streaming down his face.

"Kouki? Who's that, dear?" Kuroko questioned, confused.

Hearing his name, the little brunette peeked out from his papa's shoulder to see what was happening. Seeing his new friend crying, Kouki began to struggle out of his papa's arms.

"Kouki? What's the matter?" Sakurai asked, alarmed. But the young boy continued to fuss until the older brunette finally put him down. Rushing towards Kuroko and Seijuurou, Kouki tugged on the older blunette's shirt.

Kuroko looked down and saw the small brunette pout at him while making gestures to let Seijuurou down. Blinking at the adorable brunette, Kuroko conceded to his wishes and placed his son down.

Feeling his feet touch the floor, Seijuurou was about to wail even louder before he felt someone hug him. Seijuurou's cries began to die down when he realized that it was Kouki who was hugging him. Quickly, he hugged the brunette back.

The adults looked on in astonishment as they watched the two young boys hugging each other.

When Seijuurou finally stopped crying, brunette moved away slightly so he could look at Seijuurou's face. Giving the other a wide smile, Kouki opened his mouth and, "Sei! Kouki stay here so no cry, ok?" 

Aomine's jaw dropped as he turned to his husband. "Did Kouki just talk?!"

Sakurai couldn't answer him- his was stunned as he kept his focus on his now talking son.

Seijuurou sniffled, looking at the brunette with teary eyes. "Kouki no weave Seijuwo? Kouki pwomise?"

"Kouki pwomise!" Kouki giggled as he used his shirt to wipe up the tears and snot from Seijuurou's face. Feeling ticklish, Seijurou squirmed as he started to giggle too. Soon, both boys were reduced to cute squeals and laughter.

"Awwww....." Sakurai cooed, sniffling a bit himself as his son finally spoke his first words (and he spoke quite well so he guessed Momoi was right and Kouki had just been too shy to speak up before). 

Kuroko was smiling as well, happy that his son finally made a friend. Kagami's feelings were debatable- he was happy that Seijuurou finally made a friend but did it have to be Aomine's brat of all people?

Aomine shook himself out of his stupor and crouched down to face his son. "Kouki, who am I?" He asked seriously, anticipation bright on the dark-skinned blunette's face.

Kouki have him a wide-eyed look before he quietly answered, "D-Da-da..." The little boy stuttered. 

But Aomine didn't care because his son finally called him daddy. Whooping as he launch a fist in the air, he grabbed Kouki and lifted the little boy, spinning him around excitedly. Kouki was shocked at first, but soon erupted in giggles as he found the spinning very fun. "Dada! Hehehe! Papa! Dada!" 

"Ryou! Kouki called me 'Dada'! And you 'Papa'! Make a video, quick!" Aomine yelled out, his face completely filled with unabridged joy.

"Already on it, Daiki-kun." Sakurai held up his iPhone, keeping it steady on his husband and son and he filmed them.

"Spin your kid more so hopefully he'll vomit on you." Kagami taunted.

Aomine froze and then sent a glare at the older redhead. "What the hell did you say, Bakagami?!" But the blunette did stop spinning around as he placed his son back on the ground.

Kagami glared back at him. "What the hell did you call me, Ahomine?!"

Kuroko sighed as he watched the bickering fathers argue back and forth. "They didn't even wait five minutes before getting into another argument with one another."

Sakurai chuckled as he saved the video and placed his phone back in his pocket. "Just like old times, huh?" Back in high school, Kagami and Aomine were rivals on the basketball court and had always gotten into a fight whenever they were in the same place as the other. Kuroko and Sakurai would just watch from the sidelines as their idiotic lovers began arguing.

Kuroko rolled his eyes at the two idiots before turning his gaze to the two young boys below. The kids were hugging one another as they spoke excitedly to each other. "So, that's your son, Kouki?" Because Kagami and Kuroko moved to the U.S. and they never had the time to visit Tokyo back then, they had never been able to meet the other's kids before. This was their first meeting. "He looks just like you."

"Hehe! That's what everyone says. But I think Kouki has Daiki-kun's smile and laughter." Sakurai lowered his voice as he whispered to Kuroko. "And Kouki also inherited his scared look and fears- did you know that Daiki-kun is afraid of ghost?"

Kuroko gave a small smirk at the information. "I suppose that makes him the same as Taiga-kun then. I remember the time when we visited a haunted house at the state fair once...Taiga-kun got so afraid that he wet his pants."

"No way!" Sakurai laughed. "That's hilarious. Anyway, so that must be your son. Seijuurou-kun looks just like you but has Kagami-kun's red hair and eyes." He pointed out.

Kuroko gave a small smile as he looked fondly at his little boy. "Yes. Taiga-kun and I are truly blessed to have him. And we're grateful that he became friends with Kouki-kun. Truthfully, my husband and I were worried about Seijuuurou-kun since he doesn't usually get along well with others."

Sakurai nodded, "I completely understand. My Kouki hadn't even said his first word until today. But I guess your son's name ended up being his first word." The brunette pouted a bit at that- secretly he was hoping for his son's first word to be 'papa'.

Kuroko smiled. "Those two are getting along so well. I have a feeling that we'll be seeing plenty of each other from now on." The two young boys were hugging together, giggling cutely at one another, looking almost like a couple to people who saw them, despite their young age.

Sakurai chuckled as he watched their children's antics. "Yup. We might even need to prepare the wedding soon." Looking at the time, the brunette suggested, "Why don't we get a snack? Murasakibara-kun opened up another cake shop last month and his banana hazelnut cake is to die for!"

Kuroko nodded before calling for the young boys' attention while Sakurai went to stop their husbands from arguing more. "Seijuurou-kun, Kouki-kun? Let's go to Murasakibara-kun's shop to have some cake."

Hearing this, Kouki cheered as he looked at Seijuurou's questioning face. "Mura have best cake eber! Kouki wuv peach an bunny cake best!" He told the other excitedly. His tummy started to make grumbling sounds at the mere thought of the yummy cake.

Seijuurou frowned as he held onto Kouki's hand in a possessive manner. "Who you wuv more? Seijuwo or bunny cake?"

Kouki cocked his head to the side as he thought about it. The peach and bunny cream delight was amazing- a pink bunny shaped ball filled with cream, cake and peach jelly inside. But he also really liked playing with Seijuurou... "Kouki wuv Sei more dan bunny cake." Kouki told him.

Seijuurou smiled brightly as he tightened his grip on the other's hand. "Weally?"

Kouki gave him a firm nod in agreement. "Yup!"

The redhead grinned as he leaned forward to give Kouki a kiss smack on the lips (he seen his da and papa do this all the time). Since it was his first time, the kiss was a bit clumsy and wet, but it was filled with a lot of love. "Seijuwo wuv Kouki too!"

Kouki blinked at the kiss but smiled brightly at the redhead's words. "Weally?"

Seijuurou gave a solemn nod. "Seijuwo and Kouki wuv each otter. Kouki mawy Seijuwo."

Kouki eyes widened as he looked at the redhead. "Mawy? Like papa and dada?"

The redhead nodded again. "Un. We mawy and be hubbens. And Kouki wuv Seijuwo foreber."

The brunette smiled widely. "And Seijuwo wuv Kouki foreber too? More dan bunny cake?"

Seijuurou grinned. "More dan bunny cake." He promised.

Kouki cheered as he gave Seijuurou his own wet and sloppy kiss and hugged the other tightly. "Ok! Kouki mawy Seijuwo!"

Seijuurou grinned widely as he hugged his new 'fiance'. Catching his papa's eye, Seijuurou told him excitedly, "Papa! Seijuwo and Kouki mawy and be hubbens wike papa and da!"

Kuroko, who had been secretly filming their cute 'proposal' on his phone, smiled down at his son and nodded. "Okay, dear. Kouki's papa and I have already started on the wedding plans."

And with that, the two boys walked hand in hand to the cake shop- together with their parents- giggling and smiling the entire way there.

**Author's Note:**

> The short comic that inspired this story and became a complete distraction for me is here: http://z-hard.tumblr.com/post/159898459139/please-welcome-kagami-seijuurou-this-was
> 
> And hora, LOOK! The truly talented and amazing Shinjuasaka drew this little doodle for this story- it has baby AkaFuri with parents KagaKuro and AoSaku! Come see it here: http://shinjuasaka.tumblr.com/post/162713692237/an-adorable-scene-from-this-sweet-fic-by
> 
> Yosh! I wrote this entire story out yesterday~ Now that I got this story out of my system, I can finally focus back on my Green Tea Series~  
> (* ˘⌣˘)◞自♡自ヽ(•‿• )


End file.
